Hoffnungsloses Ende/Dialog
Jones: <Rang> ! Gut, dass du da bist! Du wirst nicht GLAUBEN, was ich gefunden habe! Schau! Es gibt eine Friendnet-Gruppe, die Bilder von MIR hochlädt! Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie sie die aufgenommen haben! Ich sehe auf mehr als der Hälfte total dämlich aus! Und die Leute nennen mich ... das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen. Ramirez: Guten Morgen, ! Chief King möchte dich umgehend in seinem Büro sehen! Jones: Ah! Er hat wohl von dieser Unverschämtheit gehört! Hoffentlich zwingt er Friendnet die Bilder von ihrer Seite zu nehmen! Samuel King: Hallo, ... Jones: Chief King! Was sollen wir deswegen nur tun? Können wir vielleicht rechtlich gegen Friendnet vorgehen? Samuel King: ... Was zum Teufel reden Sie da, Jones? Jones: Die Friendnet-Gruppe! Die, die Bilder von mir veröffentlicht! ... das ist doch der Grund, warum Sie mich in Ihr Büro bestellt haben? Samuel King: Manchmal kann ich einfach nicht mehr ... , ich habe Sie rufen lassen, weil an der Universität etwas geschehen ist. Eine Studentin ... eine Studentin hat in der Bibliothek Selbstmord begangen. Jones: Oh, wie tragisch! Moment mal, was haben wir mit einem Selbstmord zu tun? Samuel King: Jones, wenn eine Studentin mitten auf dem College-Gelände Selbstmord begeht, werde ich verdammt noch mal sicherstellen, dass es sich nicht um den Anfang einer Selbstmordserie handelt! Ich möchte, dass Sie die Untersuchung dieser Sache so ernst nehmen wie bei einem Mord! Gehen Sie jetzt zur Bibliothek, alle beide! Kapitel 1 Ermitteln: Bibliothek Jones: Ich habe noch nie ein Selbstmordopfer gesehen. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es sich in Anbetracht früherer grausiger Tatorte, so beunruhigend anfühlen würde, aber ... Dieser Ort hilft auch nicht. Ich hasse Bibliotheken. Sie sind so schrecklich ruhig. Brrr, du hast recht! Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, die Arbeit ruft! Das Opfer hieß Lisa Edwards. Sie war eine Studienanfängerin an der Universität, introvertiert und verbrachte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Anscheinend wollte sie ihre beste Freundin, eine gewisse Penelope Rivera, heute Morgen hier treffen. Wir können mit dieser Penelope reden, wann immer du bereit bist. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einen Blick auf diesen Tablet-PC werfen, der neben der Leiche gefunden wurde. Kannst du das Passwort erraten, ? Sprechen mit: Penelope Rivera Jones: Hallo, Miss Rivera. Sie waren also die beste Freundin des Opfers? Könnten Sie uns etwas über Lisa erzählen? Penelope Rivera: Nein, ich glaube nicht. Jones: Was meinen Sie damit? Sie kannten sie sicher von allen am besten! Penelope Rivera: Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Die Lisa, die ich kannte, hätte niemals etwas so ... so Dummes getan! Jones: Nun, Menschen die Selbstmord begehen, reden oft mit nieman... Penelope Rivera: Nein, nein! Lisa und ich haben uns ALLES erzählt! Wir waren beste Freundinnen seit der zweiten Klasse! Eine beste Freundin behält so etwas nicht für sich! Sie hat nie irgendwelche Probleme erwähnt! Wie konnte sie mir das antun?! Wie konnte sie nur so ... so egoistisch sein?! Untersuchen: Tablet Jones: Hervorragende Arbeit wie immer ! Du hast das Passwort dieses Tablet-PCs in Sekunden geknackt! Weißt du, manchmal denke ich, du solltest Alex' Stelle übernehmen. Du bist genauso ein Technikgenie wie er! ... Dann würde ich dich aber zu sehr im Einsatz vermissen! Wie auch immer, lass uns das geknackte Tablet ins Labor schicken. Alex soll sich ja nicht langweilen! Autopsie: Leiche des Opfers Nathan: Es bricht mir immer ein wenig das Herz, wenn eine so junge Person auf meinem Autopsietisch liegt. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst das Leben nahm, macht es noch tragischer. Ich habe ihre Leiche untersucht, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Wunden am Hals. Ich konnte Hinweise auf einen Angreifer finden. Sie hat eine Beule am Kopf, aber es ist möglich, dass sie sich den Kopf an der Decke anschlug, als sie von der Brüstung in den Tod gesprungen ist. Das Seil hat sie getötet, und zwar gründlich. Sie brach sich das Genick. Sie starb innerhalb von Sekunden. Irgendetwas passt allerdings nicht, ich weiß nur noch nicht, was ... Ich denke, wenn es jemand herausfinden kann, dann du, ! Analysieren: Tablet Alex: Das Tablet, das du in der Bibliothek gefunden hast, gehörte unserem Opfer, ! Ich konnte sogar ihr Friendnet-Konto überprüfen! Was ich fand war, verstörend. Ihr letzter öffentlicher Post war ein Zitat von Shakespeare: "Sterben - schlafen - Schlafen! Vielleicht auch träumen!" Ein Zitat aus Hamlets Monolog, als er Selbstmordgedanken hegte. Jones: Also hat Lisa sogar die anderen vor ihrem Selbstmord gewarnt?! Alex: Es war kein klarer Hilferuf, aber wenn man bedenkt, was danach geschah ... Es war noch etwas anderes auf dem Tablet. Eine Menge Spiele, nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber auch eine einzelne Telefonnummer. Du kennst mich. Ich gehe den Dingen immer auf den Grund. Ich habe die Nummer angerufen und ... Erinnerst du dich an den Hacker, der dir geholfen hat den Tod des Musikers aufzudecken? Das ist seine Telefonnummer! Jones: Was zum ... Was hat er gesagt? Kannte er das Opfer?! Alex: Das kannst du ihn selbst fragen. Er hat zugestimmt, in einem Videochat mit dir zu sprechen, wann immer du so weit bist. Sprechen mit: The @rtist The @rtist: Hallo . Schön wieder mit Ihnen zu chatten. Ihr Techniktyp hat gefragt, ob ich Ihnen im Hinblick auf den Selbstmord von Lisa Edwards helfen könnte. Was brauchen Sie genau? Jones: Alles, was uns hilft, ihren Selbstmord zu erklären ... wenn es denn Selbstmord war. Aber zunächst möchte ich wissen, warum das Opfer Ihre Telefonnummer hatte? The @rtist: Weil ich sie ihr gegeben habe, natürlich. Mädchen müssen zusammenhalten. An dem Tag, an dem ich sah, dass Leute sie auf ihrer Friendnet-Pinnwand mit Nachrichten mobben, habe ich - Jones: Moment mal. Lisa wird auf Friendnet tyrannisiert? The @rtist: Ja, von anonymen Feiglingen. Ich habe sie kontaktiert und gefragt, ob sie Hilfe bräuchte, gegen diese Feiglinge vorzugehen. Sie hat abgelehnt, aber ich habe Kopien jeder an sie gerichteten Drohnachricht gesichert. Ich habe die Daten auf einer meiner Festplatten gespeichert ... aber meine Katze hat sie vom Regal gestoßen und sie ist kaputt gegangen. Wie jeder weiß, kann das nicht zu Reparierende reparieren. Falls Sie sich die Festplatte ansehen möchten, hier ist die Adresse, an der sie zu finden ist. Jones: Sie ... geben uns Ihre Adresse? Befürchten Sie nicht, dass wir Ihre wahre Identität enthüllen? The @rtist: Es ist nur ein aktuelles Versteck. Dort befindet sich nichts, das Sie nicht einsehen dürften, Detectives. Ich muss los. Viel Erfolg! Alex: So, , was hat dir The @rtist erzählt? Jones: Sie hat uns eine Wegbeschreibung zu ihrem Geheimversteck gegeben. Sie meinte, dort könnten wir nützliche Informationen zu unserem Opfer finden. Ich hoffe, sie hat nicht gelogen. Alex: Boah, ihr Geheimversteck! Das ist klass ... Moment mal, sagtest du "IHR Geheimversteck"? The @rtist ist ein Mädchen?! Du meine Güte! Unglaublich! Das ist so aufregend! Jones: Äh ... scheint so? Entschuldige, Alex, aber wir haben es ein wenig eilig. Komm, , schauen wir uns dieser Versteck mal an! Ermitteln: Zimmer der Hackerin Jones: Das hier muss die kaputte Festplatte sein, von der The @rtist gesprochen hat! Sie ist wirklich völlig zertrümmert! Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du beweist, dass du wirklich reparieren kannst, was nicht zu reparieren ist, ! Untersuchen: Kaputte Festplatte Jones: Da hol mich doch ... Du hast die Festplatte im Handumdrehen wieder zusammengesetzt! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ... Tonnen an Daten durchsehen, bis wir finden, was wir suchen. Ich hoffe, Alex zeigt so viel Können wie du eben, ! Wir schicken die Festplatte ins Labor. Analysieren: Festplatte Alex: The @rtist hat dir nichts vorgemacht, . Die Festplatte, die du bei ihr gefunden hast, ist vollgepackt mit Daten we das Opfer gemobbt wurde. Jones: Lisa wird also wirklich online tyrannisiert? Alex: Unglücklicherweise, ja. Anonyme Benutzer haben schreckliche Nachrichten auf ihrer Friendnet-Seite hinterlassen. Beispielsweise, dass ohne sie die Welt ein besserer Ort wäre. Jones: Was zum ... Warum sollte jemand so etwas TUN?! Alex: Das ist der Reiz des Internets. Die Menschen können sich unmöglich verhalten, wenn sie sich hinter Bildschirmen und falschen Namen verstecken. Jones: Und hat The @rtist herausgefunden, wer die Übeltäter waren? Alex: Dazu waren keine Informationen auf der Festplatte. Ich nehme an, sie weiß es nicht. Jones: , wenn Lisa tyrannisiert wurde ... Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Mobbing zu einer Tragödie führt, leider ... Ein wenig später... Grace: ? Gut, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Erinnerst du dich an Luke Harris, meinen Verlobten? Du hast ihn während der Ermittlungen zu diesem schrecklichen Gemälde kennengelernt... Luke Harris: Hallo, . Schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Grace: Luke möchte dir etwas erzählen. Zu deinen Ermittlungen. Hättest du jetzt Zeit, mit ihm zu reden? Jones: Natürlich haben wir die, richtig, ? Gehen wir in das Verhörzimmer. Sprechen mit: Luke Harris Luke Harris: Danke, dass Sie sich Zeit für mich nehmen, . Grace hat mich überzeugt, mich zu melden. Ich habe ... Informationen zu Lisas Tod. Jones: Kannten Sie sie persönlich? Luke Harris: Ja. Lisa war in einem meiner Kurse, Einführung in die Filmgeschichte. Sie war sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Andererseits ... Hören Sie zu, ich weiß, Sie haben sie erhängt in der Bibliothek gefunden, und ich weiß, es SCHEINT Selbstmord gewesen zu sein, aber ... , ich bin mir einer Sache sicher: Lisa hat keinen Selbstmord begangen. Jemand hat sie umgebracht! Kapitel 2 Luke Harris: , Sie müssen mir glauben. Lisa Edwards hat keinen Selbstmord begangen. Sie wurde umgebracht! Jones: Wie können Sie so sicher sein, Luke? Lisa wurde erhängt in der Bibliothek aufgefunden. Die Autopsie ergab nicht Verdächtiges. Außerdem wissen wir, dass sie gemobbt wurde, was unglücklicherweise wahrscheinlich der Grund war, dass sie sich das Leben nahm. Luke Harris: Hören Sie! Ich unterrichte Filmgeschichte und der letzte Film, den wir behandelten, war "Die Gehängten". Darin geht es um einen Mörder, der seine Verbrechen aussehen lässt, als hätte das Opfer sich selbst erhängt! Jones: Das ist ... etwas gruselig, zugegeben. Aber es ist vielleicht nur ein Zufall. Luke Harris: Es gibt einen Weg zu überprüfen, ob es wahr ist. Im Film fand der Mord auch in der Bibliothek statt. Der Täter schreibt den Abschiedsbrief und platziert ihn auf dem untersten Brett eines Bücherregals. , bitte! Gehen Sie in die Bibliothek und untersuchen Sie die Bücherregale! Jones: Also gut, ich denke, das ist eine Spur, der wir nachgehen sollten. Aber ich hoffe, damit verschwenden wir nicht unsere Zeit, Luke! Ermitteln: Leseplatz Jones: Okay, das IST gruselig. Wer hätte für möglich gehalten, dass der Brief tatsächlich da versteckt sein würde, wo Luke es vermutete?! Damit hat unser Glück jedoch sein Ende. Der Brief wurde mit Bleistift geschrieben und die Hälfte davon ist verwischt. Streuen wir etwas Pulver darüber, ! Untersuchen: Ausgeblichener Brief Jones: Gut. Nachdem du die verwischten Sätze wiederhergestellt hast, können wir den Brief lesen, den du in der Bibliothek gefunden hast! Im Brief steht ... "Sterben - schlafen - Schlafen! Vielleicht auch träumen! ... Es tut mir leid, aber ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich hoffe, die Welt wird ohne mich ein besserer Ort sein. Lisa." Das ... das ist schrecklich! Wie kann jemand denken, dass die Welt besser wäre ohne einen selbst?! "Sterben - schlafen - Schlafen! Vielleicht auch träumen!" Hey, das ist das Zitat, das Lisa als letzten Friendnet-Status geschrieben hat! Ich glaube, wir haben eine Antwort. Dieser Brief stammt von ... Was? Du denkst, wir sollten diesen Brief trotzdem ins Labor schicken, um zu überprüfen, ob Lisa ihn geschrieben hat? nun gut, ich vertraue deiner Einschätzung, . Analysieren: Abschiedsbrief Alex: Grace' Verlobter hatte recht, ! Ich habe ein grafologisches Gutachten angefordert und das Ergebnis ist eindeutig: Das Opfer hat diesen Abschiedsbrief NICHT verfasst. Es ist eine Fälschung. Jones: Genau wie im Film, den Luke seinen Studenten gezeigt hat! Das heißt, wir haben es mit einem Mörder zu tun! Und wir wissen, dass Lisas Mord auf "Die Gehängten" basiert. Alex: Aber das ist nicht alles. Der Mörder muss Handschuhe getragen haben, da wir keine Fingerabdrücke gefunden haben ... Aber bei der Untersuchung des Briefs unter Schwarzlicht wurden Flecken sichtbar. Wir haben schnell herausgefunden, dass es sich dabei um Kaffeereste handelt. Die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass unser Mörder, während er den Brief geschrieben hat, eine Tasse Kaffee genossen hat! Jones: Also, , es ist offiziell: Wir haben es mit einem Mordfall zu tun. Und wer auch immer Lisa umgebracht hat, ist skrupellos! Das Schlimmste ist, dass er einen Abschiedsbrief gefälscht hat. Er hat das gleiche Zitat wie Lisa in ihrem letzten Friendnet-Status verwendet ... "Sterben - schlafen - Schlafen! Vielleicht auch träumen!" Aber, um das geschrieben zu haben ... muss der Mörder Lisas letzten Eintrag gesehen haben, um damit den Brief authentischer wirken lassen zu wollen! Das heißt, der Mörder verwendet Friendnet! , ich bin sprachlos. Anstatt von einem Selbstmord auszugehen, haben wir plötzlich drei entscheidende Beweise gegen Lisas Mörder - das verdanken wir dir! Tess Goodwin: A-ha! Es WAR also Mord! Ich wusste es! Jones: Was zum ... Tess! Was machen Sie denn hier? Wir haben Sie seit der schrecklichen Aufnahmerituale nicht gesehen ... Tess Goodwin: Ja, und ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie schnell Sie Ranis Mord aufgeklärt haben, . Das war sehr beeindruckend! Jones: Nun ja, das war gute Arbeit von uns. Tess Goodwin: Ich habe eigentlich mit gesprochen. Heimsen Sie immer die Lorbeeren für die Arbeit anderer ein, Officer Jones? Interessant ... Jones: He, und ich sind ein Team! Wie dem auch sei, was tun Sie hier? Tess Goodwin: Ich bin selbstverständlich hier, um mit Ihnen über den Tod von Lisa Edwards zu sprechen! Sprechen mit: Tess Goodwin Jones: Nun, Tess, Sie möchten also mit uns über den Mord an Lisa sprechen? Tess Goodwin: Ja. Ich kannte das Opfer ein wenig. Wir waren zusammen in Mr. Harris Kurs über Filmgeschichte und wir sind danach immer mit derselben U-Bahn gefahren. In letzter Zeit hat sich Lisa ... merkwürdig verhalten. Sie saß stundenlang am U-Bahnsteig und sag den vorbeifahrenden Zügen zu. Es schien, als würde sie nur in einen Wagen ohne Studenten einsteigen. Ich habe versucht, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Ich dachte, ich als Psychologiestudentin könnte vielleicht helfen. Ich habe ihr angeboten, Kaffee trinken zu gehen, aber sie hat immer abgelehnt. Jones: Wussten Sie, dass sie tyrannisiert wurde? Hat sie etwas davon erwähnt? Tess Goodwin: Ich wusste es. Ich sah die Nachrichten auf ihrer Friendnet-Seite bevor sie sie gelöscht hat. Aber Lisa weigerte sich, mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Sehen Sie, als ich erfuhr, dass sie sich erhängt hat, dachte ich, da stimmt etwas nicht. Wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Zeit sie am U-Bahnsteig verbrachte, hätte ich erwartet, dass sie sich vor den Zug wirft. Jones: Ein schönes Bild vor dem geistigen Auge hat mir Tess da mitgegeben. Dieses Mädchen ist wirklich makaber, findest du nicht, ? Immerhin haben wir etwas über sie erfahren. Und du hast recht, wenn sie in Mr. Harris Kurs war, hat sie offensichtlich "Die Gehängten" behandelt! Fügen wir das zu ihrem Profil hinzu! Wie auch immer. Legen wir los. unser Opfer hat viel Zeit an der U-Bahn-Station Onion Street verbracht, wir sollten uns dort umsehen. Da hast du recht! Ermitteln: U-Bahnsteig Jones: , du hast die Mappe des Opfers gefunden! Ihr Name ist mit Kugelschreiber darauf gekritzelt. Sehen wir uns an, was sich darin befindet! Und ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du die Papierfetzen, die daneben lagen, innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder zusammensetzt, richtig? Untersuchen: Papierfetzen Jones: So! Die Papierfetzen, die du bei der U-Bahn gefunden hast, waren ... Hey, es ist ein Essay! Lisa hat es geschrieben! Wow, die Kommentare des Dozenten sind wirklich gemein! "Noch einfallsloser als letztes Mal. Deine Ideen wurden bereits behandelt und besser noch dazu." Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber mich hätten diese Kommentare ziemlich mitgenommen! Hm, du hast recht, die Kope ist schmutzig. Under der Fleck ist auf mehreren Fetzen, also war er da, bevor das Papier gerissen wurde! Kannst du eine Probe nehmen, ? Untersuchen: Aufsatz Jones: Fantastisch. Nun, da wir eine Probe von Lisas Essay genommen haben, können wir sie ins Labor schicken! Grace kann uns sicher sagen, woher der Fleck auf dem Aufsatz stammt! Analysieren: Braune Substanz Grace: Die Substanz, die du auf Lisas Essay gefunden hast, ist Kaffee, . Jones: Das scheint dich ... außerordentlich mitzunehmen, Grace. Grace: ... Also gut. Denk jetzt bitte nichts Falsches, aber ... ich weiß, wer den Fleck auf Lisas Aufsatz hinterlassen hat. Es war Luke. Jones: Du willst sagen, dass Lisas Essay für seinen Kurs bestimmt war? Er hat also diese Anmerkungen geschrieben! Grace: Ja. Er trinkt immer Kaffee, während er Essays korrigiert, und ich sage ihm immer wieder, dass es unhöflich ist, seine Tasse auf den Texten der Studenten abzustellen! Aber das macht ihn noch nicht zu einem Verdächtigen, verstanden ?! Jones: Um ehrlich zu sein, das macht es. Tut mir leid, Grace. , wir reden lieber noch mal mit Luke. Die Kommentare auf dem Essay des Opfers sind ziemlich unfreundlich und sie hat ihn in Fetzen gerissen ... Sprechen mit: Luke Harris Jones: Luke, wir haben einen von Lisas Essays für Ihren Kurs gefunden und Sie waren ziemlich unfreundlich zu ihr. Luke Harris: Unfreundlich? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. ich glaube nur, dass es nicht gut ist, Studenten mit falschem Lob irrezuführen. Jones: Trotzdem ... sie hat sich Ihre Anmerkungen offensichtlich zu Herzen genommen. Wir haben diesen Essay zerrissen am U-Bahnsteig gefunden. Waren Sie immer so direkt zu ihr? Luke Harris; Hören Sie, ich ... Hätte ich geahnt, dass meine Kritik sie so erschüttert hat, hätte ich mit ihr unter vier Augen gesprochen! Lisa wollte mich unbedingt überzeugen, dass sie das Zeug hätte, in der Filmbranche zu arbeiten, aber ihr fehlte die kreative Ader ... oder die Reife! Was sollte ich tun? Ihre Wunschträume unterstützen? Jones: Sie hätten sie zumindest mit etwas mehr Feingefühl behandeln können. Luke Harris: Ich weiß nie, wie ich mich den Kindern gegenüber verhalten soll. Ich versuche ihr Freund zu sein, damit sie keine Angst haben mit mir zu reden, aber das scheint nicht zu funktionieren. Ich habe eben ein Friendnet-Konto erstellt, damit ich sie besser kennenlernen kann! Aber ich glaube, sie blockieren alle ihre Beiträge für mich. Jones: Luke scheint eine ziemlich raue Lehrkraft zu sein, findest du nicht, ? Ich kann mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen, wie er eine seiner Studentinnen umbringt. Grace würde sich immerhin niemals in einen Verbrecher verlieben ... oder? Grace: David Jeremiah Jones! Was willst du damit andeuten?! Natürlich würde ich mich nie in einen Verbrecher verlieben! Luke ist ein toller Kerl, und du passt besser auf, was du über ihn sagst! Jones: Uh! A-aber natürlich, Grace! Ich würde n-nie etwas S-schlechtes über deinen Geliebten sagen! Untersuchen: Mappe Jones: Die Mappe unseres Opfers enthielt übliche Studien-Utensilien ... und ein Flugblatt für die Mobbingberatung?! Lisa hat also Schritte gegen das Mobbing unternommen! Da steht etwas auf dem Flugblatt ... , es wird wohl Zeit für ein wenig Pulver! Untersuchen: Flugblatt Jones: Jemand hat auf dem Flugblatt zur Mobbingberatung aus Lisas Mappe seine Telefonnummer hinterlassen! Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden, wer das war! Schicken wir Alex die Nummer, ! Analysieren: Unbekannte Telefonnummer Alex: , ich habe herausgefunden, wem die Telefonnummer gehört, die auf dem Flugblatt der Mobbingberatung gekritzelt stand! Sie gehörz zu niemand Geringerem als der Vorsitzenden der Mobbingberatung, Caroline Fitzgerald! Jones: Was du nicht sagst. , wir unterhalten uns besser mal mit dieser Mrs. Fitzgerald über unser Opfer! Sprechen mit: Caroline Fitzgerald Caroline Fitzgerald: Verzeihen Sie meine Anspannung, . Ich glaube, ich hatte bereits zehn Tassen Kaffee seit heute Morgen. Eine junge Frau nimmt sich das Leben! Ich bin ganz durch den Wind! Jones: Um ehrlich zu sein, Lisa hat keinen Selbstmord begangen, Mrs. Fitzgerald. Sie wurde umgebracht und der Täter hat es aussehen lassen, als wäre es Selbstmord gewesen. Caroline Fitzgerald: Ach du lieber Himmel! ... Das liegt nur an diesem grauenhaften Film, nicht wahr? So ist es doch, nicht wahr?! Oh, ich wusste es! Ich habe Mr. Harris gewarnt, dass ein solcher Film bei leicht zu beeindruckenden jungen Erwachsenen nur zu einer Tragödie führen kann! Als Vorsitzende des Elternvereins nehme ich das Material, das die Schüler behandeln, ganz genau unter die Lupe, um sicherzustellen, dass es geeignet ist. Ich nehme diese Pflicht sehr ernst. Ich wusste, ich WUSSTE, dass dieses Mädchen in Schwierigkeiten steckte! Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie mich anrufen soll, wenn sie Hilfe braucht, aber sie meldete sich nicht! Ich wünschte, sie hätte es getan! Später, auf der Polizeiwache... Kapitel 3 The @rtist: Sprechen mit: Penelope Rivera Penelope Rivera: In Ordnung, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe diese schrecklichen Friendnet-Nachrichten an Lisa verschickt! Ich war dumm, okay? Es war nur so, dass wir an diese riesige Universität kamen und wir waren immer schon zusammen. Ich hatte Angst ... Angst, dass sie neue Freunde finden und mich vergessen würde. Sie hat sich schon so gut mit dieser Tess aus unserem Filmgeschichtekurs verstanden! Sie haben immer zusammen die U-Bahn genommen, und dieses Mädchen ist einfach seltsam, glauben Sie mir. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich Lisa Angst vor den anderen Studenten machen. Ich habe zehn Tassen Kaffee getrunken, damit ich mitten in der Nacht diese Nachrichten schreiben konnte. Ich weiß, wie schrecklich das für Sie klingen muss. Ich schäme mich für das, was ich getan habe, aber es hat funktioniert! Jones: Wie hätte es je funktionieren können, Penelope? Wir wissen, dass Lisa erfahren hat, dass Sie ihre Peinigerin waren! Penelope Rivera: Ja, das hat sie. Und sie war wütend ... sehr wütend. Aber wir haben darüber geredet, wir haben uns ausgesprochen und wir haben uns versöhnt und wollten Freundinnen bleiben! Ich hätte Lisa niemals körperlich verletzt. Warum hätte ich ihr etwas antun sollen, nachdem sie mir meinen größten Fehler verziehen hatte?! Nach dieser Geschichte waren wir bessere Freundinnen denn je! Jones: Was für eine Freundin würde jemanden durch die Hölle schicken, um "die Freundschaft zu stärken"? Ich verstehe die Jugendlichen heutzutage einfach nicht. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Lisa das einfach so hingenommen hat! Oh, und sicherlich ist dir nicht entgangen, dass Peneleope Lukes Filmgeschichtekurs erwähnt hat. Das heißt, sie hat auch "Die Gehängten" gesehen! Notieren wir das in ihrem Profil. Was sollen wir als Nächstes tun, ? Noch mal die U-Bahn-Station untersuchen? Alles klar, los geht's! Ermitteln: Computerstation Jones: Wir haben Glück. The @rtist hat ihr Versteck nicht verlegt, bevor sie mit uns gesprochen hat! Du hast recht, und sie hat sogar einen ihrer Computer angelassen! Mal sehen ... Haha, ihr E-Mail-Postfach ist offen! Es ist ein Passwort nötig ... Glaubst du, du kannst das Passwort eines Hackers knacken, ? Untersuchen: Laptop Jones: Ich kann's kaum glauben! Du hast es geschafft! Du hast das Computerpasswort eines Hackers geknackt! Aber, warte ... das ist nicht das Postfach von The @rtist. Es gehört Caroline Fitzgerald, der Vorsitzenden der Mobbingberatung! The @artist hat im Leben von Caroline herumgeschnüffelt! Hatte das mit Lisas Problemen zu tun? , du hast recht, Alex sollte besser einen Blick auf Carolines E-Mails werfen! Analysieren: E-Mails Alex: Ich habe mir Caroline Fitzgeralds E-Mails angeschaut. Junge, Junge, eine MENGE davon gingen an das Opfer! Sie hat Lisa immer wieder geschrieben, um sie zu einer KOnferenz zum Thema Cybermobbing einzuladen. Anfangs war sie sehr höflich, aber danach hat sie versucht, dem Opfer ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Jones: Ein schlechtes Gewissen? Alex: Sie hat ihr gesagt, dass sie sich schämen sollte nicht teilzunehmen, dass ihre Erfahrungen anderen Opfern helfen könnte sich zu outen, dass sie egoistisch wäre. Jones: Moment mal, also hat die Vorsitzende der Mobbingberatung das Opfer gemobbt?! Unglaublich! , wir müssen diese Frau noch mal befragen! Sprechen mit: Caroline Fitzgerald Caroline Fitzgerald: Wie können Sie es WAGEN, mich zu beschuldigen, dieses arme Mädchen gemobbt zu haben?! Ich möchte sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich seit Jahren genau dagegen ankämpfe. Ich habe ein Friendnet-Konto erstellt, um mit den Studenten warm zu werden und zu überblicken, was online vor sich geht! Ich würde unter keinen Umständen JEMALS jemanden mobben! Meine E-Mails waren allesamt angebracht formuliert! Falls ich meine Enttäuschung ausgedrückt habe ... nun, was sollte ich sonst tun? Lisa hätte Dutzenden, vielleicht Hunderten Menschen mit ihrer Erfahrung helfen können und ihnen einen Weg aus dem Teufelskreis des Missbrauchs zeigen können! Aber sie wollte einfach nicht. Sie lief lieber vor ihrer Verantwortung davon! Jones: "Vor ihrer Verantwortung davonlaufen"? Hätten nicht SIE Lisa helfen sollen? Sie hat Sie um Hilfe gebeten, aber scheinbar hat sie von Ihnen keine erhalten, Mrs. Fitzgerald. Caroline Fitzgerald: Also ... natürlich war ich für sie da! Ich HABE ihr geholfen! Das Mindeste, das sie als Gegenleistung hätte tun können, ist mir und den anderen Opfern zu helfen! Jones: Und da kam es Ihnen und Ihrer Sache gerade recht, dass ein Mobbingopfer "Selbstmord" beging, nicht wahr? Caroline Fitzgerald: Das ist doch absurd, Sie Wicht. Ich bestreite nicht, dass Lisa mir mit ihrem Tod mehr hilft als lebendig, aber die Beschuldigung, dass ich eine Studentin umbringen würde ... Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Ein paar Minuten später ... The @rtist: Hallo noch mal, . ich hoffe, Carolines E-Mails haben Ihnen geholfen? Jones: Oh! Sie wissen also, dass wir in Ihrem Versteck waren? The @rtist: Denken Sie wirklich, Sie hätten den Raum betreten können, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte? Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Entscheidend ist, was Leute erreichen, und ich weiß, was man über sie sagt, . Bei Ihnen bleibt kein Verbrechen unbestraft. Außerdem ist ihr Techniktyp ganz süß. Ich dachte, ich könnte mal bei ihm vorbeischauen. Ich habe weitere Informationen für Sie. Aber könnten wir an einem anderen Ort reden? Ich möchte hier ungern länger bleiben als unbedingt nötig ... Sprechen mit: The @rtist The @rtist: Hören Sie, ich weiß, Sie sind sauer, aber lassen Sie mich ausreden. Ich glaube, ich habe das Video gefunden, das aufgenommen wurde, als Lisa ermordet wurde. Jones: WAS?! Wo, wie, wann?! The @rtist: In der Bibliothek, mit Köpfchen, vor zehn Minuten. Die Bibliothekscomputer verfügen jeweils über unabhängige Webcams. Topqualität, definitv eher, um Studenten zu überwachen, als ihnen die Möglichkeit eines Videochats mit China zu bieten. Ich glaube, dass eine davon möglicherweise den Mörder aufgenommen hat. Ich wollte es für Sie sicherstellen, aber jemand man und ich musste mich verstecken. Jones: Warum mussten Sie sich verstecken? The @rtist: Sie sind ausgesprochen neugierig, Mr. Jones. Die Kamera fiel jedenfalls zu Boden und ich konnte Sie nicht erreichen. hoffentlich ist sie noch in der Bibliothek. Ermitteln: Bibliothek Jones: Verflixt! Warum ist alles in dieser Stadt so zerbrechlich?! Wir werden niemals die Daten von einer zerstörten Webcam wiederherstellen können! Du willst es trotzdem versuchen, ? Nun ... wenn überhaupt jemand diesen Schrott reparieren kann, dann du. Viel Erfolg! Untersuchen: Kaputte Kamera Jones: Sie ... sieht aus wie neu. Diese Webcam war völlig zerstört und jetzt sieht sie so gut wie neu aus. Nur keine Zeit verlieren! Alex kann uns sicher genau sagen, was dieser kleine Spion aufgezeichnet hat! Analysieren: Webcam Alex: Die Bibliothekswebcam ist der Wahnsinn, ! Kaum zu glauben, dass die Universität so viel Geld in diese Schmuckstücke investiert hat, aber wir haben Glück, dass sie es getan haben! Wie du weißt, speichern Webcams üblicherweise Daten nur auf der Festplatte des Computers. Diese haben eine eingebaute Festplatte, mit der sie unabhängig funktionieren, ohne an ein Gerät angeschlossen zu sein. Außerdem lief die Webcam, die aus der Bibliothek geholt hat, als Lisa ermordet wurde! Freu dich nicht zu früh, Jones, es war dunkel und die Kamera fokussiert an der Tat vorbei. Lisas Mörder hat der Kamera außerdem den Rücken zugewandt. ABER ... da war ein merkwürdiger Lichtblitz auf Lisas Oberteil, als der Angreifer sie überwältigte! Ich wusste zunächst nicht, woher das Licht stammte ... bis mir auffiel, dass es vom Mörder kam! Um genau zu sein, es ist das Licht der Lampen, das sich in der Brille des Mördes reflektierte! Jones: Lisas Mörder trägt also eine Brille? Alex, du hast mich wirklich beeindruckt! Das notieren wir uns, ! Ermitteln: U-Bahn-Sitze Jones: Was für ein Buch hast du da gefunden, ? Kann ich mal sehen? "Psychologie des Todes" ... Klingt irgendwie vertraut? Sieh mal, da war etwas in die Innenseite des Buch umschlags eingeritzt! Finden wir heraus was es war! Untersuchen: Buch Jones: Haha! Das Psychologiebuch, das wir bei der U-Bahn gefunden haben, gehört also Tess! Hm, ein einziger Haftstreifen ist eingeklebt. Mal sehen ... "Selbstmord durch Erhängen: Psychologische Wurzeln und Auswirkungen"?! Was zum ... Die Überschrift wurde sogar eingekreist! Ehrlich gesagt, sieht dieser rote Kreis komisch aus. Es ist sicher keine rote Tinte. Vielleicht sollten wir eine Probe nehmen, ? Untersuchen: Buchseite Jones: Perfekt. Die Probe, die du genommen hast, sollte Grace helfen, herauszufinden, was genau benutzt wurde, um die Überschrift dieses "Selbstmord durch Erhängen"-Kapitels einzukreisen! Analysieren: Rote Substanz Grace: Dieses Mal kannst du es nicht meinem Verlobten anhängen! Die Substanz, die du von diesem Buch genommen hast, ist Lippenstift! Jones: Lippenstift? Das ist merkwürdig, Tess trägt nie welchen, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie mit Make-up in einem ihrer Bücher herummalt. , befragen wir sie dazu. Sprechen mit: Tess Goodwin Tess Goodwin: Oh, toll, Sie haben mein Buch gefunden! Ich habe es vor zwei Tagen Lisa geliehen und hatte Angst, ich würde es nicht zurückbekommen. Lisa erzählte mir, dass sie darüber nachdachte, den Filmgeschichtekurs hinzuwerfen. Ich riet ihr, es mit Psychologie zu versuchen. Ich dachte, es könnte ihr vielleicht auch helfen, mit diesen Nachrichten umzugehen, die immer wieder auf ihrer Friendnet-Seite hinterlassen wurden, wissen Sie? Jones: Haben Sie mit Lippenstift auf dieser Seite gemalt, Tess? Tess Goodwin: Das habe ich NICHT! Ich würde nie in ein Buch schreiben, vor allem nicht mit Lippenstift! Jones: Könnte es Lisa gewesen sein? Tess Goodwin: Ich wüsste nicht, warum sie das hätte tun sollen. Sie hat nie Make-up getragen! Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass er nicht da war, als ich ihr das Buch gab! Jones: Was schließen wir daraus, ? Wenn Tess nicht mit dem Lippenstift ins Buch gemalt hat und Lisa auch nicht ... dann muss es jemand anderes gewesen sein. Und, da die Überschrift eingekreist war ... "Selbstmord durch Erhängen" ... Du hast recht, ! Hieberi kann es sich nur um eine Nachricht von Lisas Mörder handeln! Das heißt außerdem, dass ihr Mörder Lippenstift trägt! Damit sollte die Liste unserer Verdächtigen etwas schrumpfen! Mal sehen ... Penelope trägt Lippenstift und Caroline auch. Das war's ... außer Luke verheimlicht uns etwas! Jones: , ich bin froh, dass die Ermittlungen bald vorüber sind. Allein der Gedanke, dass Lisas Mörder beinahe damit durchkam, es wie Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen! Aber dank dir, kommt er damit nicht durch! Komm, , verhaften wir ihn! Mörder festnehmen Jones: Wie konnten Sie ihre beste Freundin umbringen, Penelope? War es Ihnen nicht genug, sie online zu mobben? Warum wollten Sie sie unbedingt zerstören? Penelope Rivera: Sie verstehen nichts. Nichts! Ich habe Lisa nie etwas Böses gewünscht! Ich sagte doch schon: Sie war alles, was ich hatte! Ich wollte ihr nur etwas Angst machen, damit ich sie trösten konnte! Jones: Nur hat das nicht funktioniert, richtig? Penelope Rivera: ... Nein. Sie hat mit mir nicht einmal über die Nachrichten gesprochen. Sie hat sich ... zurückgezogen. Sie war die ganze Zeit allein oder bei diesem Freak! Ich habe diese Tess getroffen, wissen Sie. Sie hat es abgestritten, aber ich bin sicher, sie hat Lisa Ideen in den Kopf gesetzt, sie hat sie gegen mich aufgestachelt! Dabei wollte ich genau das vermeiden! Wie dem auch sei, als Lisa mich endlich bat in die Bibliothek zu kommen, war ich begeistert! Ich dachte, wir würden einen Neubeginn starten, enger befreundet sein denn je! Stattdessen ... hat ihr jemand erzählt, dass ich diejenige war, die sie online gemobbt hat und sie ist völlig ausgerastet! Sie sagte, sie hasst mich! Sie schrie mich an, ich sei ein Monster, ein Kontrollfreak, dass ich allein und verbittert enden würde und ich wollte nur, dass sie den MUND HÄLT, verstehen Sie? Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden. ich muss sie gestoßen haben. Dann sah ich das Seil unter einem Tisch. Ich weiß nicht wie es dort hinkam, aber da wusste ich, was ich tun musste. Jones: Was Sie tun mussten?! Penelope Rivera: Ja. Es war, als ... als ob plötzlich alles einen Sinn ergeben würde und die Lösung vor mir läge, verstehen Sie? Wie im Film. Lisas Friendnet-Status, der Filnm aus dem Kurs ... Auf der Suche nach etwas Papier, fand ich in Lisas Tasche ein Buch über den Tod. Als ich das kapitel über das Erhängen sah, schien es wie ein Zeichen. Ich bin mir sicher ... ja sicher, dass es Lisa nun besser geht, wo auch immer sie jetzt sein mag. Ich bin immerhin diejenige, die hier zurückbleibt. Jones: ... Penelope Rivera, Sie sind verhaftet wegen des Mordes an Lisa Edwards. Alles, was Sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie können ... Richterin Hall: Miss Rivera. Sie stehen vor Gericht, um sich für den Mord an Lisa Edwards zu verantworten. Möchten Sie dem Gericht noch etwas mitteilen, bevor das Urteil verkündet wird? Penelope Rivera: Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ... dass Lisa die beste Freundin war, die ich je hatte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ... das getan habe, aber sie war meine beste Freundin. Meine beste Freundin ... Richterin Hall: Und Sie haben das Ihnen geschenkte Vertrauen grausamst missbraucht! Sie haben sie mit Worten verletzt und als das nicht mehr genug war, haben Sie sie kaltblütig umgebracht! Penelope Rivera: Aber es fühlte sich richtig an! Als wäre es das Einzige, was ich in jenem Moment tun KONNTE! Richterin Hall: Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass Sie während Ihrer Zeit hinter Gittern darüber nachdenken, warum diese Gefühle falsch waren. Penelope Rivera, für den mord an Lisa Edwards und Tuschung der Polizei verurteilt Sie das Gericht zu zehn Jahren Haft. Nach sechs Jahren können Sie bewährung beantragen. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen! Jones: , ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist: Die Tatsache, dass eine junge Frau umkam, dass ihr Mörder die beste Freundin war oder, dass besagte Freundin nicht einmal versteht, WARUM sie Lisa umgebracht hat. Und ich dachte, die Arbeit im Universitätsbezirk würde Partys und jede Menge Spaß bedeuten! Zum Glück bist du da, , mit dir sind die Dinge nur halb so schlimm! Weitere Ermittlungen Samuel King: ! Sie haben wieder einmal gute Arbeit geleistet. Viele wären der Täuschung erlegen, aber Sie haben einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Dennoch sorge ich mich wegen dieser Hackern! Sie hat uns nun zum zweiten Mal geholfen, aber wie wissen nicht, wer sie ist. Ich bin froh, dass sie Ihnen unter die Arme gegriffen hat, aber es ist riskant, ihr zu trauen! Alex scheint sie am besten zu kennen, daher sollen Sie beide mehr über ihre Identität in Erfahrung bringen. Wir müssen ihre wahren Beweggründe erfahren! Ein paar Minuten später... Jones: Hey, , ich weiß, du arbeitest eigentlich mit Alex zusammen, aber ich bin gerade an Grace' Labor vorbeigelaufen und ... sie hat mich böse angeschaut! Dass Luke verdächtigt wurde, hat sie wirklich mitgenommen. Grace ist wütend und sie weiß alles über GIFTE! Ich will nicht, dass sie auf uns wütend ist! Würdest du mit mir nach Luke sehen, um sicherzugehen, dass wir mit Grace auf gutem Fuß stehen? Da fällt mir noch etwas ein ... Wir könnten Caroline Fitzgerald besuchen, oder? Ich habe gehört, sie verteilt Flugblätter an der U-Bahn. Sie ist so auf ihrem Kampf gegen Mobbing versteift. Wir sollten sehen, dass sie es nicht wieder übertreibt. Alex: ! King hat mir gesagt, dass wir für die Enthüllung von The @rtists Identität zusammenarbeiten, ist das nicht klasse? Ich kann kaum erwarten, zu erfahren, wer sich hinter dieser Maske verbirgt! King kann sagen was er will. Ich weiß, dass sie eine großartige und wunderschöne Frau ist! Also, ich meine ... ich bin mir sicher, sie ist nett, ein wunderschöner Mensch, ehrlich und so ... Natürlich ist sie eine Hackern, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich eine Verbrecherin ist, und ... Ich habe eine Idee! Hacker können keiner geistigen Herausforderung widerstehen. Locken wir sie mit einem Spielchen. Wenn wir gewinnen, muss sie uns etwas über sich erzählen! Ich kontaktiere sie! The @rtist herausfordern The @rtist: Hallo, . Alex hat mir eben von ihrem Spiel erzählt! Ich denke, es ist eine brillante Idee. Ich liebe solche Herausforderungen! Sie müssen Ihr Bestes geben, sonst werden Sie nie etwas über meine wahre Identität herausfinden! Darüber etwas zu erfahren wird schwer genug, ich weiß, wie ich meine Spuren verwünsche. Alex: Unterschätzen Sie uns nicht: ist als Meister des Fachs. Wir geben nicht auf, bis wir einen Blick unter die Maske geworfen haben! The @rtist: Es tut mir leid Alex, ich bin nicht leicht zu haben. Sie müssen mich zumindest zum Abendessen ausführen, bevor ich auch nur ein Kleidungsstück für Sie fallen lasse! Zurück zum Spiel: Ich werde einen persönlichen Gegenstand verstecken ... sagen wir, eine Speicherkarte mit persönlichen Daten in meinem Versteck. Wenn Sie sie finden und die Informationen entschlüsseln können, erhalten Sie einen wichtigen Hinweis zu meiner Identität. Sie haben die Adresse , gehen Sie dorthin, wann immer Sie so weit sind. Ermitteln: Zimmer der Hackerin Alex: Das ist also das Versteck von The @rtist! Ich bin begeistert! Hey, sag mal, ... Das ist vielleicht peinlich, aber, also, als sie meinte, ich sollte sie zum Abendessen einladen, denkst du, sie meinte das ernst? Mit einer Maske zu essen muss allerdings ziemlich umständlich sein ... Ah, du hast recht, wir haben etwas zu erledigen! Ich bin voll da! Durchsuchen wir das Zimmer! Alex: Wie sollen wir in diesem Elektrochaos eine kleine Speicherkarte finden ... Mal ehrlich, es könnte sogar in der Federmappe sein, die du gefunden hast, oder sonst wo ... Warte, die Federmappe war während der Ermittlungen nicht hier, meinst du? Gute Arbeit, ! Die Speicherkarte könnte sich darin befinden! Schauen wir nach! Untersuchen: Federmappe Alex: Klasse ! Es war für dich ein Kinderspiel die kleine Speicherkarte in der Federmappe zu finden! Ich kümmere mich darum! Ich werde jede versteckte Datei von The @rtist auf dieser Karte finden! Analysieren: Speicherkarte Alex: ! Ich habe den Code der Speicherkarte aus dem Versteck von The @rtist geknackt! Sie erhebt Programmieren zur Kunst. Sie hat die Datei aufgeteilt und in einem Programm versteckt ... Verzeihung, ich erspare dir die Einzelheiten. Sie hat die Datei auf geistreichste Weise in den Daten der Speicherkarte versteckt, aber ich konnte sie wiederherstellen! Aber, die Datei enthält nur zwei Buchstaben: C und K. Ich verstehe nicht, was uns das über sie verraten soll, dabei habe ich stundenlang daran gearbeitet ... Ist das eine Anspielung auf die Marke Carry Klain? Auf die Cookinseln? auf Hypermans geheime Identität Claus Kernt? Oder nur auf The @rtist selbst? Wie frustrierend! Sonst ist nichts auf der Speicherkarte! Wir haben ihre Herausforderungen gemeistert, indem wir ihre Speicherkarte gefunden und entschlüsselt haben, vielleicht ist sie einverstanden, uns mehr über ihren "Hinweis" zu erzählen ... Fragen schadet nichts! Fragen zu The @rtists Identität stellen The @rtist: Ich bin beeindruckt, wie schnell Sie meine Speicherkarte gefunden und entschlüsselt haben, ! Sie machen ihrem Ruf alle Ehre. Und ihr Technktyp ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern! Alex: Ja, also erzählen Sie uns, was es mit den Buchstaben auf sich hat, richtig? Das ist immerhin ein ziemlich geheimnisvoller Hinweis, "CK". Wir können damit nichts anfangen ... The @rtist: Sind Sie mit diesen Buchstaben überfordert? Vielleicht war nicht nur die Speicherkarte ein Hinweis, haben Sie daran schon gedacht? Sie können noch immer, einfach aufgeben ... Alex: Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich gebe nicht auf! War der andere Teil des Hinweises Ihre Federmappe? Studieren Sie? Ich werde weitermachen, bis ich weiß, wer sich hinter dieser Maske verbirgt! The @rtist: Ich ziehe den Hut vor Ihren Bemühungen! Ich habe etwas auf Ihren Tisch gelegt, . Tragen Sie es, wenn Sie Ihren Chef von mir grüßen. Er hat Sie immerhin beauftragt! Nach Luke Harris sehen Jones: Hallo, Luke. Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich weiß, es ist schwer verdächtigt worden zu sein. Es tut uns leid, dass Sie das alles während der Ermittlungen zu Lisas Tod durchmachen mussten. Luke Harris: Oh, keine Sorge! , ich weiß, Sie tun nur Ihre Pflicht. Es war stressig, aber es fällt mir schwer zu akzeptieren, dass mein Kurs die Inspiration für einen Mord war. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass einer meiner Studenten den Inhalt meines Unterrichts so umzusetzen würde ... Ich habe gehört, dass erfolgreiche Serien Morde inspirierten, aber dass eine meiner Studentinnen so stirbt ... Ich habe mich entschieden, diesen Film nicht mehr den Studenten zu zeigen. Ich werde einen mordfreien Film zeigen, etwas Surrealistisches, ohne Verbindung zum Alltag ... Das heißt, hätte ich nicht die DVD verloren ... Helfen Sie mir, während ich meinen Kurs vorbereite? Ich habe sie vorher aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen: Es ist der Kultfilm "Sprung zum Mord" aus dem Jahr 1905. Die surrealistische Hülle, zeigt statt des Titels, das Bild des Schöpfers George Melias, über der bekanntesten Filmszene: dem weinenden Mond mit einer Rakete in der Stirn. Wirklich einzigartig! Jones: , hast du verstanden, was er über den Mond und so weiter gesagt hat? Ich bin nicht sicher, wonach wir suchen ... Sollen wir nicht einen surrealistischen Film für ihn finden? Wirklich? Du glaubst zu wissen, wie diese DVD aussieht? Also gut, die Bibliotheksdatenbank beinhaltet alle gelagerten DVDs. Damit finden wir heraus, wie sie aussieht! Untersuchen: Unbekannte DVD Jones: Gut gemacht ! Jetzt wissen wir, wie Lukes DVD aussieht! Er hat recht: Die Hülle ist wirklich einzigartig ... Ich frage mich was das für ein Film ist. Meinst du er leiht ihn mir, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben? Wie auch immer, nun, da wir wissen, wie die DVD-Hpülle aussieht, müssen wir sie nur noch finden! Durchsuchen wir die Bibliothek! Ermitteln: Bibliothek Jones: Klasse! Ich dachte mir schon, dass du diese DVD im Handumdrehen findest! Du bist wirklich gut, ! Lukes nächster Kurs beginnt sicher bald. Geben wir ihm seine DVD. Luke die DVD zurückgeben Luke Harris: Vielen Dank, ! Ich bin froh, dass Sie die DVD finden konnten! Jetzt kann ich einen interessanten Kurs ohne jegliche Anspielung auf einen auf einen Mond halten! Jones: Ja, sie sieht ungewöhnlich aus. Diese DVD-Hülle ist seltsam. Sind Sie sicher, dass sie für den Unterricht angemessen ist? Luke Harris: Sie klingen wie die Vorsitzende des Elternvereins! Dieser surrealistische Film ist ein wichtiges Stück Kinogeschichte. Er ist einer der ersten Science-Fiction-Filme, ein Kunstwerk! Keine Spezialeffekte, keine berühmten Schauspieler und, noch wichtiger, kein Mord! Das brauchen meine Studenten und ich im Moment. Lisas Tod betrifft uns alle, der Film wird eine willkommene Abwechslung sein ... Ich habe mit Grace telefoniert. Sie ist froh, dass Sie da waren und schlägt ein gemeinsames Mittagessen vor. Die Burger gehen auf mich, sie erzählte, dass Sie sie mögen, ! Nach Caroline Fitzgerald sehen Caroline Fitzgerald: Was?! Was wollen Sie DIESMAL?! Jones: Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, Mrs. Fitzgerald. Geht es Ihnen gut? Caroline Fitzgerald: Meine Güte, es tut mir leid, ! Ich dachte, sie wären ein weiterer nervtötender Student. Sie machen sich bereits den ganzen Morgen über mich lustig! Ich bin hierher gekommen, um Broschüren zu verteilen. Ich hätte Lisa nicht unter Druck setzen dürfen, damit sie mir hilft, aber ich mache dennoch weiter. Ich weiß, dass meine Arbeit anderen Opfern helfen kann! Ich habe heute Morgen etwas beobachtet: Ein junger Mann versteckte einen Zettel in der Tasche eines Mädchens. Als sie ihn las, schaute sie so unglücklich. Sie weinte beinahe! Es war so traurig! Sicher wird sie von diesem Schönling gemobbt. Ich muss den Zettel finden, um es zu beweisen! Sie hat ihn zerknüllt und weggeworfen. Helfen Sie mir, ? Ermitteln: U-Bahnsteig Jones: So, ich hoffe, dieses zerknüllte Papier ist der Zettel, den wir suchen. Der einzige Ort, den wir nicht durchsucht haben, ist die Mülltonne, und ich möchte lieber nicht herausfinden, was darin ist ... Mist! Wer auch immer es zerknüllt hat, war sehr traurig. Die Tinte ist völlig verschmiert und ich kann nichts davon entziffern ... Verstehst du das, ? Untersuchen: Zerknülltes Papier Jones: Gut gemacht , die Nachricht ist ... voller Fehler! Hör dir das an: "Tut mir leit Lena, ich lieb dich! Ich versprehe dich niecht nochmal zu betrugen! Lass es miech wider gut mach'n! Greg" ... Übersetzt heißt das: "Es tut mir leid, Lena, ich liebe dich! Ich verspreche, dich nicht noch mal zu betrügen! Lass es mich wiedergutmachen." Wie kann "Greg" mit so einer Rechtschreibung studieren? Du hast recht , scheinbar will der Verfasser sich damit nur mit seiner Exfreundin versöhnen, nachdem er sie betrogen hat ... Ich glaube kaum, dass es das ist, woran Mrs. Fitzgerald gedacht hat ... Caroline Fitzgerald den Zettel geben Caroline Fitzgerald: , sind Sie sicher, dass es sich um den Zettel handelt, den der Student in der Tasche des Mädchens versteckte? Er ist nicht ... also, er scheint nicht sehr ... aggressiv. Jones: Ja, ihr Student hat offensichtlich diesen Zettel versteckt, um wieder mit seiner Exfreundin zusammenkommen. Es war kein Mobbing, nur das übliche Collegedrama. Caroline Fitzgerald: Vielleicht, aber er schreibt auf diesem Zettel sehr nachdrücklich, das könnte hässlich werden! Dieses Paar kommt jeden Tag zur U-Bahn, ich werde sie einfach im Auge behalten und ... Jones: Du lieber Himmel! Hören Sie, Mrs. Fitzgerald, hier geht es offensichtlich nicht um Mobbing, lassen Sie die Studenten in Ruhe! Sie sind jung, sie verhalten sich nicht immer wie Erwachsene und das ist normal! Caroline Fitzgerald: Ich ... Sie haben wohl Recht. Aber, wenn Sie ein paar der Geschichten gehört hätten, die ich gehört habe ... Sie würden verstehen, warum ich immer das Schlimmste annehme. Aber Sie haben recht, ich werde die beiden in Ruhe lassen. Ich habe gestern bei einer Tombola einen Gutschein gewonnen. Hier , nehmen Sie ihn als Entschuldigung an. Kategorie:Dialoge